My Twisted KHR Life! Yaoi Edition
by Thug Seme Senpai
Summary: Vongola di ghiaccio Decimo demone Sora Ryuzaki hasn't always lived the life he has now, he actually thought that he'd be an average boy with an average life until he met Tsuna... (a yaoi/ boy's love fanfic don't like don't read!)
1. Info!

Title: Vongola di ghiaccio Decimo demone (Vongola Tenth Ice Demon)  
FullName: Sora Ryuzaki  
NickName: Sora-chan/kun, Ryu-chan/kun, Ryuzaki, Herbivore  
Age: 15 yrs, 25(TYL!)  
DOB: March 1  
Famiglia: Vongola Famiglia  
Team: Vongola Guardians  
Weapon: Kusarigama  
Box Animal: Lupo di ghiaccio (Kiba, Wolf of Ice )  
Flame: Ice  
Blood Type: A  
Height: 160 cm (5'3")  
Weight: 53 kg (117lb)  
Family: Hideki Ryuzaki (father)  
Arcobaleno: Reborn, Colonello  
Extra: His weapon and flame allows him to freeze, reverse, and reject time. When he uses 'Black Ice' it casts dark effects which can damage both the user and opponent.


	2. Welcome to Namimori!

The sun quietly rose over the horizon of Namimori. The powerful rays of the sun soon leaked into the young boy's room waking him.  
"Oh man what time is it?" He sits up and began to rub the sleep from him eyes. He then turns his bed head to his night stand where his clock rested reading 7:45. The boy soon bolted up from bed. "Dammit! I'm gonna be late!" he yells as he quickly showers and dresses and races down stairs. He then notices that him father's room door is open and his bed is made neatly.

"Just the way I left it." he voiced as he sadly realized that his father hadn't come home from work.  
He had barely made it to school arriving on the time of 7:55. Somehow he found him way into the office and was currently wandering the halls with him schedule in hand. He passed by two boys on his small quest, one with silver hair and one with brown hair. Soon he began to get hot and took off him green hoodie, that cover up him black button up dress shirt, and put it in his backpack and returned to his search.  
"Damn this school is big." He lazily moaned. "A lot bigger then my last school." He then chuckled to himself. "Although I bet you would like this school a lot better...mom." He then pauses in front of a big glass window overlooking the courtyard "I can't believe it's been 10 years already."

Soon the final bell rang and the boy began to panic "Aw dammit, I'm late!" he shouted as he ran down the halls to his first class.  
"Hey Gokudera?" The silver haired bombed quickly turned his attention the young brown haired male who was seated next to him. "Yeah Juudaime?"

"Did you recognize that guy we saw earlier?" "That guy we passed in the hall? Nope can't say I do." The brown haired boy sigh feeling as if there was something special about the boy with the short black hair.

"Class settle down now." The teacher declared as he walked into the room and placed his steaming hot mug of coffee on his desk. "Now class please welcome our new our new student from Kawagoe in the Kanto region Ryuzaki Sora." The teacher finished as the same black haired boy from before entered the room.

The black haired boy, who now had his hair up in a small ponytail, smiled and said "Yo." in a calming tone, causing ALL the girls in the class to swoon over him. "Sawada-san please raise your hand." The brown haired boy reluctantly raised his hand in the air.

"Please take a seat next to Sawada-san, Ryuzaki-san." "Sure." Sora answered as he began to walk over to the desk next to Tsuna and sat down.  
Gokudera was about to growl to the newcomer for sitting next to Juudaime but soon found the growl stuck in his throat as the sweet smell of Japanese cherry blossoms filled his nose as the newcomer passed by him. As the teacher began teaching his lesson Sora could hear all the students gossiping about him.

"Ryuzaki-san is so hot!"

"He looks so cool I bet he's awesome at sports!"

Sora smiles and that practically sent the girls to the floor with excitement. "Wow! His smile is so CUTE!" Sora sweat dropped." Ladies please pay attention." The teacher ordered as he continued to teach his lesson. Tsuna soon turned to Sora smiling to him, noticing him, Sora also turned to Tsuna and smiled.

"Hello I'm Sawada Tsuna. Welcome to Namimori!" Tsuna whispered to him. He smiled to Tsuna whispered back "Thanks."

|After Class|

As Sora began to leave his last class of the day he saw a boy with short black hair and a boy with shoulder length silver hair who were walking to the gym with Tsuna. "Hey Sawada-san!" Sora waved to him as he jogged up to the three boys.

The black haired boy turned to Tsuna with a small smile "Who's that Tsuna?" Tsuna smiled at Sora as he stood between him and Gokudera. "Hey Ryuzaki-san! You don't have to keep calling me Sawada-san, Tsuna is fine."

Sora, blushed a little at Tsuna's directness but smiled anyways. "Ok Sawa- I mean Tsuna-san." Sora then turned his attention to the black haired boy and answered him sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry! I'm Ryuzaki Sora, I just moved here from Kawagoe." The black haired boy grinned to Sora. "Wow, seriously?! Kawagoe High has the best baseball team in the region!" He cheered happily. "Hell yeah we do!" Sora grinned "I'm Yamamoto Takashi." He said, as he held his hand out for him to shake. Sora grabbed it firmly and shook with a smile, he then noticed the silver haired male next to Tsuna who looked slightly annoyed with him presence and was staring off behind Sora pouting.

Smiling up at him with his head tilted slightly to the side Sora decided to break the ice first. "Hey you're in my class right? I'm Sora." he grinned sweetly to him. Caught slightly off guard Gokudera's cheeks dusted a light pink before he turned his head slightly to get a better look at him.

"Does it look like I give a shit runt?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to be polite...octopus head." Red faced, Gokudera turned his head to look at him completely and glared down at him. It was then that Sora noticed that he was a few inches shorter than the silver haired teen.

"What the hell did you just call me shrimp?!" Sora returned the glare, "You heard me Octopus head!" Gokudera's glare intensified, "That's not my name you damn shrimp!"

"I see you met the ." A soft feminine voice said from behind Sora. Sora turns around fully, facing the voice. It was a girl with soft long brown hair and blue grey eyes.

"Hello you must be the new student. Ryuzaki Sora, if I'm not mistaken. I'm Kurosawa Hana." Sora looked directly at the girl this time and noticed how pretty she was and blushed lightly and gave Hana a big grin.

"Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you Kurosawa-san!" Sora answered happily. Hana smiled at Sora's grin, "The pleasure is all mine." "So Kurosawa-san do you know Mr. Cranky Octopus head's name?" Sora asked as he gestured over to Gokudera with his thumb.

She nodded her head, "That's Gokudera Hayato. The class heart throb till you came along." Sora turned to face Gokudera. Heart throb my ass this guy is a...well an ass! Sora thought as he smiled sweetly to Gokudera. "It's nice to meet you...Goku-chan!"

Gokudera's face turned bright red with anger and embarrassment and his jaw dropped to the floor. He quickly regains his himself and crosses his arms over his chest his face still inflamed.

"D-don't call me that runt!" he yells to Sora causing Tsuna to quiver slightly and inch closer to Yamamoto. Hana chuckled at how flustered Sora made Gokudera and then realizes the time. "Come on Sora we have art next and it's about time to go." Hana told him as she began to walk away. "Okay. Bye Yamamoto-san, Tsuna-san."

"See you later Ryuzaki-kun." Yamamoto waved to him. "Yeah see you around Ryuzaki-san." Tsuna smiled innocently. "Bye Goku-chan!" Sora said as he ran pass him to catch up to Hana.

Gokudera would have yelled at him if he hadn't caught a whiff of his scent. There it was again that amazing cherry blossom smell he smelt in class! As Gokudera turned and watched Sora and Hana leave he noticed that Sora's hips and waist were slim and lean, he was pretty lanky for a boy his age but he still was slightly muscular. Realizing he had been staring at Sora's backside Gokudera blushed lightly and looked away before anyone could catch him.

|After School|

"Wow. What a day." Sora moan as he stretched while he began to walk home, his lime green jacket tied tightly around his waist.  
Sora had met a lot more people during his first day like Kyoko and Haru, who he thought were two very nice girls, Ryohei the extremist and Kyoko's brother, he thought he was really funny and would be a great training buddy if he ever decided to join a sports team, Yamamoto he was obviously obsessed with sports but was really nice too and of course Tsuna, he was the first person he talked to and he was so innocent he couldn't help but to like him.

Then there was Hana she was a sweetheart and Sora couldn't help but feel as though they had instantly bonded. Lastly the person he could have lived without meeting, Hayato Gokudera, he was a complete asshat who annoyed him to no end but he still felt that they were somewhat friends. But still he could have been nicer.

"Stupid octopus." Sora groan. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Tsuna run up to him.

"Hey Ryuzaki-san mind if I walk with you I live this way too. I usually walk home with Yamamoto and Gokudera but Yamamoto has practice today and Gokudera was forced into tutoring Yoshimori-san." Tsuna panted and sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
Sora smiled at him "Sure you can you didn't have to ask, and you can call me Sora." Tsuna smiled back at him. "Ok Sora-kun." And then they began to walk in a comfortable silence.

As the enter the first neighborhood in their journey home three boys, a few years older than Sora and Tsuna, walked out from an alley and stood in front of them blocking Sora and Tsuna's path. Sora stared at them confused.

"Well if it ain't No-Good Tsuna." The tallest boy with the spikey brown hair stated with a grin. "You're little silver haired lapdog isn't here to protect you today loser." Tsuna nervously stepped up. "Please Akira, Sora is new here and I don't have any money." The boy with the dark hair in a ponytail smiled sadistically, as he and the other boy stood on either side or Tsuna and Sora.

"You know the rules Tsuna. Yukio, Seiji take care of them." Akira smiled as the spikey haired boy and the boy with glasses approached Sora and Tsuna ready to fight. "Please don't hurt Sora! He's new and doesn't know any better! I'll take his punishment too!" Tsuna begged. Shocked Sora stared at Tsuna not believing what he just said.

They barely knew each other yet here he was risking his well-being for him. Yukio licked his lips and smirked as Seiji took off and pocketed his glasses. "Suit yourself." Yukio raised his fist preparing to strike Tsuna. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the blow to hit, after a moment he felt nothing and opened his eyes to see the Sora had blocked Tsuna and got punched hard in the mouth. A little bit of blood leaked from the corner of his lip.

"Oi what the hell are you doing?!" Yukio gasp as he moved his hand from him face. Sora why are you protecting me? Tsuna thought as he watches the scene unfold before him on shaky legs.

Sora stands straight up and counters Yukio's punch with his own fist to his nose causing it to bleed massively. "You little bastard!" Yukio yells as he holds his nose in hopes it will stop the bleeding. Sensing a challenge Akira glares and nods his head to Seiji signaling for him and a bloody Yukio to grab and hold up Sora's arms, leaving his torso wide open.

Akira smirked down at him as he stood in front of him and cracked his knuckles. "You shouldn't have done that kid." He chuckled, "You made a big mistake!" Akira raised his fist and punched Sora full force in him stomach knocking the wind out of him and then proceeded to repeatedly punching and kicking him in the stomach and ribs, causing him to spit out a little blood.

Damn that's gonna leave a bruise. Sora thought painfully as he winced. Sora was then released from their grip, unable to hold himself up he fell to him hands and knees coughing. "Yukio Seiji finish this." Sora heard Akira say as he slowly and wobbly stood up. Yukio and Seiji circled around him while Tsuna watched in fear on the side lines.

Yukio charged at him first, aiming his punch at him nose, no doubt for payback, but Sora ducked under his fist as kicked him square in his jaw sending him flying to the ground next to Tsuna unconscious. Tsuna stared at Yukio's bloody face as he lay unmoving and breathing uneven on the pavement. By the time Tsuna turned his attention back to Seiji and Sora's fight Seiji's unconscious body landed on top of Yukio's.

Tsuna turned to look at Sora in amazement Just as he did he saw Sora being held down to the ground by his neck while Akira choked him. Sora squirmed and coughed but couldn't seem to get out from his grip, so on the brink of passing out he lead forward forcefully and head butted Akira in the nose causing him to immediately let go. Once Sora was up he hit Akira a few good times and then kicked him in the side of his head knocking him down and out instantly.

"Y-you took out Akira and his gang b-by yourself." Tsuna stated shocked, he couldn't believe what he had just seen as he stared at Sora's back. Sora finally turned to face Tsuna, he was panting heavily, his right sleeve was ripped, his left cheek was bruised and swollen and he had blood smudged on the corners of his mouth and hands.

Tsuna looked down at the ground ashamed, he was absolutely useless and to top it all off he got Sora hurt on him first day! Tsuna looked back up at Sora to see him smiling widely at him, he tried to step forward towards Tsuna but he lost his balance and stumbled backwards and began to fall. Tsuna lunged out and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Tsuna...you're not hurt are you?" he wheezed, Tsuna smiled wearily and shook his head the corners of his eyes tearing up a bit. "N-no I'm fine." Sora smile again and whispers "Good." as he passes out from exhaustion. He had one last coherent thought before fully losing consciousness.

Damn this was one hell of a first day of school.

**Author's Note**  
**Wow! It's** **been** **sooooo** **long** **since** **I've** **checked** **this** **fanfic! (I** **can't** **believe** **how** **badly** **it** **was** **written! .) Seriously** **there** **were** **so** **many** **errors** **in** **here** **that** **irritated** **me** **I** **was** **so** **tempted** **to** **scrap** **it** **and** **start** **over! Anyways** **here's** **the** **new** **and** **improved** **'My** **Twisted KHR Life!' well** **the** **yaoi** **version** **anyways** **I'll be updating the** **original** **soon, if** **you** **see** **any** **errors** **please** **let me know so I can fix them! On a side note for those of you who are interested in this, I was inspired to write the yaoi version from the increasingly popular visual novel DRAMAtical Murder. Seriously I love that game Aoba is a babe who gets all the guys! XD**  
**Also brownie points and a cookie for who can tell me where I got the names Yoshimori, Yukio and Seiji from~ Here's a hint! They're all from anime shows! ^_~**


End file.
